Temptation Island Roswell Style
by Maria Cordelia Deluca
Summary: It's just like the title says. Please r/r
1. Default Chapter

Temptation Island Roswell style  
1st episode  
  
I don't own anybody but the host Marc and Bob!!!!!! Enjoy please r/r  
  
Creepy jungle music play's  
  
Host:What the.....? Where's that coming from?   
The host turn's and look's at Bob and Marc the music guys.  
Bob: Opps sorry!!!!!!!  
Marc: Yeah sorry  
Creepy music continues to play  
Host: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bob & Marc: Fine, fine, fine ruin our fun  
The music stops  
Host:(mutters, Thank God that's over) Ok. Welcome to Temptation Island!! Only the catch is the contestant's are from Roswell , no one get's kicked off, blocked,and are tempted by their 1st loves.  
Audience: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
One person from the audience: Boo!!!!!!!!!!!  
Host: Who keeps doing that???  
Everyone points to...............................................................................  
Spike!  
Spike: Roswell is cool but Sunnydale's BETTER MU HA HA HA HA!!   
With that Spike run's out the door.  
Host: Ok, anyways, here's is the contestants!  
  
Overhead Voice:  
Our 1st couple is Isabel Evan and Michael Gurien. They have been together for 2 years.   
Shows pictures of them. They don't look happy with each other. Michael will be tempted by Maria Deluca, and Isabel will be tempted by Alex Witmen.   
Our 2nd couple is Tess Harding and Max Evans. They also have been together for 2 years. Tess will be tempted by Kyle Valenti and Max will be tempted by Liz Parker.   
Show's pictures of Tess and Max they look pretty comfortable.  
  
Host: Ok ,everyone, let's go tell our guests that they will be seperated soon.  
  
Host walk's , followed by Marc and Bob, to where the couples are sitting, and waiting. Host walks in. "Hello. I'm a,a,a,a,a,a,a, wait let me think um ok ha ha ha ha hee hee hee hee joking I'm Luke." The couples look at each other. "Ok you guy each side of the island joined by 3 singles.   
Max: Wait a minute I thought you said 2 singles.   
Host: No 2 you know personally and 1 you don't know. Anyways you have 10 second to say good-bye.  
Eveyone: WHAT!!!!!!  
Host: 9...8...  
  
Everyone said Good-bye just as Luke(the host) said 1. The men went one way and the girls went the other way.  
  
Please r/r ^_^ 


	2. Temptation Island Roswell Style Ep. 2: ...

Temptation Island Roswell Style  
  
Episode 2: It had begun  
  
Sorry about ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMER EERORS!!!!  
I don't own anything but: Marc, Bob, Jake, Chris, Andrew, Charles and Luke the host.  
  
Enjoy r/r  
  
  
Host:Welcome back everyone!!! The couples have been seperated. They are on the islands, joined by 3 couples and 2 of my aids. Ok we are headed to the guys island.  
  
Camera show's a sign that says 'MARCO'. Marc and Bob are the helpers and they have a camera (bad choice).  
They can see, in the distance, Max and Liz running down the beach away from Micheal and Maria, who have waterballons, where'd they gett 'em we'll never know.They zoom in at the bar and see....................................................... Cordelia Chase!, sitting at the bar, watching the others. Marc and Bob run up to her and start an interview.  
  
Bob: Hello  
Cordy: Hi  
Bob: Sup?  
Cordy: nothing much  
Bob: What brings you to the island?  
Cordy: The truth? *Marc noddes* The money, I work with Doyle and our boss doesn't pay us *she shrugged*  
Bob: Thanks for the interview  
  
Back to the host  
  
Luke: Now we join Nick (AKA Kavar) and Jake at the girls island  
  
Camera shows a sign that shows Polo ( ha ha get it Marco--Polo lol I'm weird.) Kavar has the camera (also another bad idea). They zoom in at the bar. They "un-zoom" and run closer. They see............................ Francis "Doyle" chugging and huge glass being egged on by everyone else. When he finished everyone, including Jake and Kavar, crack up. Tess, Isabel, Kyle amd Alex walk away laughing,still. Kavar and Jake run up to Doyle (my love oops hee hee ^_^) and interview him.  
Doyle: Who are you? *hic*  
Jake: Peolpe who run around here, helping the show.  
Doyle: Ok *he get's a Bloodly Mary*  
Jake: Why did you come to the island?  
Doyle: THE BOOZE!!!!!!! duh  
Jake: Good reason  
Kavar and Jake sit at the bar with Doyle and they all sit around drinking all day.  
  
Back to the host  
  
Host:Ummmm where are my damn cue-cards!  
Charles (helper off set): over here you dumb-ass!  
Host: Ohhhhhhhhhh hee hee.  
Now we will go to Marc (boys island), where everyone is checking for videos from the others.  
  
We see Micheal run across the broadwalk, miss his mark and fall into the ocean. He runs ashore and trys it again. This time he made it *yeah!*. He opened the box to revile he got a tape. All Iz said was have fun. Max's tape of Tess said the same thing. Now we see Doyle stumble down the boardwalk. He opened the box, took out a message from Cordy, on the headphones and pressed play. Cordy's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Doyle, what's up? Enjoying the bar, oh I mean break *she laughed* Miss you, love you bye." she said. Next Jake and Kavar run up to the box. They got a tape too, it was from their best budz Marc and Bob. Marc and Bob said" WAZZZZZZZZZZZ UPPPPPP?" for about 15 minues. Then it was their turn to make tapes.  
  
Polo ( girls island)  
  
Iz and Tess are in their room, organizing them. Then they walk out to saw Jake trying to drown Kavar and then Kavar grab Jake's throat and start strangling him. Shaking their heads Iz and Tess went to the bar. Then went to get their tapes. Max and Micheal said 'hi', Jake and Kavar said 'What are YOU doing' and Doyle said he missed Cordy.  
  
Marco (boys island)  
7:30 pm  
  
Max and Micheal headed to the "club", when they entered the "Time Wrap"(- the Rocky Horror Picture Show) started playing. Liz and Maria jumped on the dance floor, danced and sang along.  
  
The Time Wrap:  
  
It's astrounding  
Time is fleeting  
Madness takes it's toll  
  
I remember doing the time wrap   
Drinking those moment's when  
Then the blackness would hit me  
And the void will be calling  
  
Let's do the time wrap again  
Let's do the time wrap again  
  
It's just a jump to your left *woah*  
And a step to the right  
Put your hands on your hips  
And bring your knee's in tight  
The pelves thrust it will drive you inasan-ane-ane-ane  
  
Let's do the time warp  
Let's do the time warp again!!!!!!!!!  
  
When they finished Cordy was rolling on the floor with laughter. Max and Micheal laughed their asses off  
  
Please r/r 


End file.
